The Little Thing
by Jovarin
Summary: Hal kecil yang dilakukan Ying membawa pengaruh besar bagi satu gengnya, terutama pada Fang. Pemuda itu sangat berterima kasih karena sudah dilindungi sampai 2 kali! Bagaimana reaksi Ying? [Side Story of Cinta Terpendam] FangxYing slight BBBxYaya. Request dari Io-aruka.


**Holllaaaa! Saya kembali lagi!**

 **Di fic kedua saya kali ini, saya bikin cerita one** **-shot tentang FangxYing,** **cerita di saat dan setelah melawan Geng Ejo Jo, soalnya peran mereka di fic Cinta Terpendam itu dikit banget. Masalah romance, umm... Nanti gak begitu nonjol. Lebih condong ke friendship.**

 **Cerita ini saya persembahkan untuk Io-aruka, karena dia yang pertama kali request (padahal waktu itu cerita sebelumnya belum abis, udah main request #digataksamayangbersangkutan). Saya harap kamu suka :)**

 **Oke, langsung aja ya. Selamat membaca ^^**

* * *

 **The Little Thing**

 **Disclaimer: Animosta Studios**

 **Author: VeroTherik**

 **Genre: Friendship, Romance**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Grow-up Boboiboy dkk, mungkin typo, OOC, dll.**

 **Don't like? Don't read ^^**

* * *

Manusia pada dasarnya tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa adanya bantuan dari orang lain, baik dalam hal kecil maupun hal besar. Itu merupakan hal yang sangat wajar dalam kehidupan sehari-hari.

Demikian juga dengan pahlawan super. Selain melindungi orang lain dari segala kejahatan, ia juga butuh bantuan jika musuh menyerang.

Sama seperti apa yang dilakukan Ying terhadap Fang ketika menghadapi Yaya, sahabatnya, berada di bawah kendali sosok alien berkepala kotak yang kembali muncul setelah 4 tahun tidak bertemu, Ejo Jo. Oh, jangan lupakan Boboiboy dan Gopal yang justru punya peran penting dalam melindungi satu sama lain.

Mungkin peran Ying tidak terlalu menonjol seperti ketiga teman lelakinya, namun sekecil apapun yang ia bisa lakukan, itu dapat membawa dampak yang besar. Yah, bisa dikatakan sebagai langkah awal kemenangan satu gengnya.

Pertama, Ying menggeser tubuh pemuda pengendali bayang tersebut dengan memperlambat waktu ketika Yaya hendak menyerangnya.

Dan kedua, setelah Yaya disadarkan oleh Boboiboy, Ying membuat Perisai Bayang Fang tertutup sempurna dengan mempercepat waktu ketika sinar dari Pistol Penghilang Emosi dari Ejo Jo itu hampir mengenai satu gengnya.

Jadi, bayangkan saja kalau seandainya Ying tidak ada atau tidak segera bertindak cepat, mungkin lain lagi ceritanya.

* * *

Cerita setelah Ejo Jo pergi meninggalkan Bumi...

"Aku akan membawa Yaya pulang," ujar Boboiboy. Ia menggendong Yaya yang sedang pingsan ala bridal style. Ia merubah dirinya menjadi Boboiboy Taufan dan segera menaiki Hoverboard-nya.

"Dey, yakin ngegendong Yaya dengan kakimu kayak gitu?" tanya Gopal ragu dan juga khawatir.

"Iya, Gopal. Aku masih bisa kok. Lagian kan aku pake Hoverboard, jadi cepet sampai," jawab Boboiboy yakin.

Mendengar jawaban Boboiboy, ketiga temannya dan Ochobot sudah tidak bisa protes. Terkadang Boboiboy tidak mau merepotkan teman-temannya di kala mereka menawarkan bantuan.

Bagi Boboiboy, selagi ia masih bisa melalukannya sendiri, kenapa tidak?

Sebentar, sepertinya apa yang dilakukan Boboiboy agak bertentangan dengan yang di awal tadi. Tapi yah... tidak bisa disalahkan juga. Banyak yang seperti itu. Dan itulah hidup.

"Ayo, Ochobot, kita pulang," kata Boboiboy

"Baiklah." Ochobot segera menghampiri pemuda bertopi jingga itu dan tangan robotnya bertumpu pada pundak Boboiboy.

"Daaah, aku duluan, ya," ucap Boboiboy sebelum melesat pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Haah... dasar, dia memaksakan diri," ucap Fang.

"Ya lo! Boboiboy memang keras kepala!" ketus Ying.

"Hm, kayak kamu nggak keras kepala aja," ujar Fang dengan nada mengejek.

"Bawel, ah!" seru Ying kesal. Fang tambah lama tambah ngeselin!

"Haaah... Senangnya bisa liat mereka kayak gitu," kata Gopal sambil melihat langit, seperti tidak meladeni perseteruan kecil Fang dan Ying.

Fang dan Ying langsung menoleh ke arah pemuda keturunan India itu dengan wajah melongo. Seakan-akan sama-sama berpikir, apa-apaan si Gopal itu?

"Wei, kenapa kau, Gopal?" tanya Ying.

"Heh, jangan-jangan kamu cemburu ya?" tanya Fang to the point.

"Cemburu? Sama teman baikku sendiri? Ya nggak lah! Justru aku malah seneng. Dengan begini kan...," Gopal menggantungkan kalimatnya dan memasang senyum seringai. Eh, senyum seringai? Sejak kapan?

"Dengan begini apa?" Tanya Ying lagi.

"...aku bisa minta Special Hot Chocolate gratis sama Boboiboy sebagai perayaan mereka jadian. Hehehe...," lanjut Gopal akhirnya.

GUBRAK!

Fang dan Ying jatuh ke tanah secara bersamaan dengan mulus.

"Hadeehh... mulai lagi deh si Gopal ini...," ujar Ying yang masih terbaring lemas di tanah.

Gopal hanya terkekeh malu. Kemudian, ia melihat jam tangannya. "Eh, udah mulai sore, nih. Aku pulang duluan ya."

"Alah, palingan lanjutin main game," celetuk Fang yang sudah berdiri.

"Hehehe, tau aja deh," Gopal cengengesan. "Terus kalian masih di sini? Mau temani Adu Du dan Probe sampai sadar?"

"APA KAU BILANG?!" Teriak Fang dan Ying bersamaan. Perempatan siku-siku muncul di atas kepala mereka dengan tangan terkepal.

"SERANGAN-"

"SERIBU TENDANGAN-"

"WUAAAA! KABUUUURRRR!" teriak Gopal sambil berlari secepat motor GP. Kalo nggak, bisa-bisa nasibnya bakalan sama dengan Adu Du dan Probe. Idih, ogah! Lagian kan cuma bercanda. Masa dianggap serius sih? Teganya...

Yah, Gopal, namanya juga masa labil.

"Dasar si Gopal. Bercandanya nggak lucu!" gerutu Fang.

Sementara Ying hanya diam. Ia merenungkan perkataan Gopal. Mengenai hubungan Boboiboy dan Yaya. Iya, sih, Yaya sudah lama menyuka- eh, mencintai Boboiboy (itupun ia tahu dari Fang). Begitu pula sebaliknya. Jadi, rasa-rasanya...

"Hmm... bener juga kata Gopal. Senang rasanya liat mereka berdua kayak gitu."

Fang menoleh dengan menaikkan satu alisnya. Ini anak kenapa mulai ikut-ikutan?

Fang berdeham dengan sengaja, sehingga Ying menoleh padanya. "Ehem! Kayaknya... ada yang setuju ama kata-kata Gopal, nih. Jangan-jangan, kamu suka sama Gopal yaa...?" ejek Fang.

"Apaan sih! Aku nggak suka sama dia!" seru Ying.

"Terus sama siapa? Sama aku?"

DEG!

Pertanyaan Fang yang terakhir tadi membuat wajah Ying agak memerah. Ia gelagapan dan mulai salah tingkah.

"Ja-jangan ge-er! Siapa yang suka sama kamu?" ujar Ying gugup.

"Oh ya? Terus, kenapa kamu nolongin aku sampai dua kali tadi?"

"Hei, aku lakuin itu karena aku nggak mau kamu terluka. Dan aku juga nggak mau kita semua terkena pistol itu, tahu! Bukan berarti suka! Masa gitu aja nggak ngerti?"

"Ah, masaaa...?"

"Tau ah! Aku mau pulang!" Seru Ying sebal lalu berbalik.

Saat Ying hendak melangkah, tiba-tiba ia merasa tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Fang. Tangan Fang menarik Ying, dan...

...memeluknya.

Ying terkejut bukan main. Wajahnya menjadi merah padam. Ia bertanya-tanya. Kenapa Fang memeluknya tiba-tiba?

Ying berusaha untuk menjauh, tapi Fang malah mempererat pelukannya.

"Fang! Lepasin aku!"

"Nggak! Dengerin aku dulu!"

Eh? Fang mau bilang sesuatu? Tapi kenapa harus sampai pelukan segala?

Ying berhenti berontak dan ia ingin tahu, apa yang ingin dikatakan pemuda itu.

"Makasih ya, udah melindungi dan tolongin aku...," ucap Fang di dekat telinga Ying dengan nada merendah.

Mata sipit Ying membulat. Ying nggak mungkin salah dengar kan? Fang berterima kasih padanya? Oke, kata 'terima kasih' itu hal yang sangat lumrah bagi setiap orang, tapi ini... sepertinya ada yang beda.

Fang berterima kasih akan hal kecil yang gadis berkacamata bulat itu lakukan, tapi ditambah dengan... pelukan? Apa yang ada di pikiran Fang sekarang?

"... Jelek."

Perkataan Fang terakhir sukses membuat Ying jengkel.

"APA?! BERANI KA- eik?"

Belum sempat Ying meluapkan emosinya dengan melepaskan diri lalu meninju wajah tampan Fang, pemuda itu sudah menghilang dari hadapannya dengan cepat.

"Eh, ke mana tuh anak?" tanya Ying heran, matanya mencari-cari Fang tapi tidak ketemu. Ying berani menjamin, dia pasti menggunakan kekuatan bayangnya lalu pergi entah ke mana.

"Iiiiih, dasar BANCI! OTAK ABSTRAK! AWAS KAU YA!" Teriak Ying kesal.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Ying, ternyata Fang bersembunyi di balik pagar kayu yang tidak jauh dari situ.

"Hmm... sepertinya aku mulai tertarik padamu... Ying," gumamnya.

 **END**

* * *

 **Oke, sepertinya saya suka -atau sengaja- bikin cerita ngegantung ya, hahaha #plakk**

 **Gimana, readers? Ceritanya gaje kah? Aneh kah? Humornya maksa kah? #banyaknanya!**

 **Saya mau share dikit. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman saya sendiri. Saya pernah naksir ama cowok, temen saya, dulu. Tapi setiap kali ketemu dia, pasti berantem (sebenernya sih bercanda, saya tuh diceng-cengin suka ama temen cowok saya yang lain). Sayang, jalan pikirannya tuh cowok abstrak banget, udah gitu plin-plan pula. Makanya saya katain dia 'Otak Abstrak'.**

 **Dan temen deket saya bilang, terkadang jalan pikiran cowok nggak bisa dimengerti cewek. Ya... pokoknya gitu lah.**

 **The last but not least, if you don't mind, review, please? (Bila berkenan) ^^**


End file.
